


Complications

by lockewrites



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-10
Updated: 2019-03-10
Packaged: 2019-11-14 23:06:19
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 711
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18061931
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lockewrites/pseuds/lockewrites
Summary: You're in love with Bill, Bill's in love with Fleur. And now he's getting married.





	Complications

Bill Weasley had been your best friend since your first day at Hogwarts. You’d sat next to him during the feast after the sorting hat had placed you both in Gryffindor. Striking up a conversation was the easiest thing for an eleven year old, and you quickly got to talking about his family and quidditch. You were inseparable from that day onward and Bill was considered as much a part of your family as you were his.

Throughout you years together at Hogwarts you went through a lot together, helping Bill when he became prefect and then eventually Head Boy. Of course there was some teasing in there too, as you saw a side of Bill that only his close friends got to see. You’d thought that nothing was going to change, until your seventh year was coming to an end.

At the time you, and every other witch and wizard were scrambling to figure out what they would do after they left Hogwarts. You’d always imagined that you and Bill would remain friends and work in some department for the Ministry of Magic. Yet it wouldn’t be so for Bill. At the time when you were contacting every wizard or witch that could possibly get you into the Ministry, including Arthur Weasley himself, Bill was contemplating a job offer. He came to you one night when you were studying in the common room to get your advice.

But that was years ago, and your advice then was to take the job. He’d be a Curse Breaker for Gringotts, but he’d be sent off to Egypt for work. It wasn’t like you couldn’t visit him but you were adults now and work took priority. So he left, and you stayed. The two of you stayed in contact and you’d frequently visit his family for updates, or on the rare occasions when Bill was actually able to come back to England. You’d gone to Egypt with the Weasley’s when they had a chance, and attended the Quidditch World Cup with them when Bill came back to England. The latter just so happened to be ruined by death eaters and Bill was injured but you were able to see your friend again.

You figured that nothing would tear you two apart again. Not even Voldemort and so for the time that he was home, the two of you were together most, if not all, of the time. He needed to head back to Egypt of course, and so you said goodbye but when he found out Harry was in the Triwizard tournament he came back for the third task. And that’s when everything changed. You saw the way he looked at Fleur and you knew what was happening. You’d always thought of Bill as a friend but seeing the way he looked at her made you feel jealous.

You began feigning happiness for him after he took a job at the Gringotts in England, moving home from Egypt. You feigned happiness when he began seeing Fleur. You were in love with him and it showed, you knew it did because Fred and George had begun to tease you about it. Ginny was really the only sensible Weasley you could confide in, even if she was younger than you.

Trying to get over your feelings wasn’t working, which made you feel terrible but the only way you could think of dealing with everything was to confess to Bill. Except that didn’t go as planned either. You knew his relationship with Fleur was serious, it was obvious to everyone who knew them but you hadn’t known marriage was talked about until he asked you about the best way to propose. He wanted his friends opinion he claimed. You felt sick and left the room but he followed and that’s how you had a confrontation in the hallway of the burrow.

“I don’t understand why you’re upset” Bill stated.

In reply you whispered “I love you! Okay? But it doesn't matter because you don't love me”.

The surprise on his face told you everything you needed to know and you pushed past him to head down the stairs, brushing off the hand he placed on your shoulder and ignoring his pleas for you to turn around.

**Author's Note:**

> Originally posted on tumblr @locke-writes


End file.
